


Kisses, Makkachin

by PetiteNiku, yuurismocha



Series: Matchmaker Makkachin to the Rescue [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Fluff, M/M, Makkachin's POV, Matchmaker Makkachin, Model Victor Nikiforov, Separation Anxiety, angsts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/pseuds/PetiteNiku, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/pseuds/yuurismocha
Summary: Makkachin knew the signs when his Kind Human went through a panic attack. Victor was usually around to help coax Yuuri, with a soft voice telling the kind human to breathe, that they could beat whatever they wanted together, that Yuuri was stronger than anything he could think of.This time, Victor wasn't around. Because he’s a dumb human who does really dumb things.-In which Makkachin comes to the rescue again and patches things up between his owners with the help of a little box. Sometimes they need a little reminder on their two L’s.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No prior knowledge of the previous work is needed to read this fic. But it would help to know a couple things, especially why the series is called "Matchmaker Makkachin".

 

Makkachin was nervous. Really nervous. He’s been pacing in circles outside his humans’ room since their little dispute after breakfast. They were talking inside and the vibes from it weren’t the usual lovey-dovey atmosphere, but a really unsettling one that could only be described as despair.

“Let’s end this.”

Dumb Human had confessed to Makkachin many months ago that he hoped that Kind Human wouldn’t leave him. He confessed that Yuuri, his human’s love and entire life, was – what humans called – _the one_. In fact, his Dumb Human wanted to marry him. Has been for the past couple of months.

“ _What?_ ”

“I just, I just don’t understand how- I’m _nowhere_ near to what you should have- what- what you _deserve_.”

Makkachin whined when he heard his kind human’s voice crack. He had heard it multiple times before, usually when Kind Human smelled like panic and when his chest rose erratically from shallow gasps like he’s desperately in need of air.

Silence.

Makkachin was hoping that the silence in the room meant that his Dumb Human was coaxing his mate, like he always did when his Kind Human went through his panic attacks; with a soft voice telling his Kind Human to breathe, that they could beat whatever they wanted together, that Yuuri was stronger than anything he could think of.

It wasn’t like that this time. 

“But you are what… you are _more_ than I deserve.”

Makkachin hated this. The sudden deep voice at the end of his Dumb Human’s voice indicated he was crying. 

“I- Thank you, for everything.”

Makkachin needed to get in but he couldn’t just break down the door. If he tried to scratch at the door, his humans might get the wrong idea that he wanted to go out for a walk. He stopped pacing and sat in front of the bedroom door. He had to let them figure it out themselves and let this argument happen.

“How- I didn’t know Katsuki Yuuri was so selfish!”

Makkachin’s heart broke. Even when the sound was muffled, he knew his Dumb Human was heartbroken and frustrated. He could smell it. 

 

* * *

 

“You may think it’s selfish but really, Victor, how can you actually be okay with _me_ dating _you._ ” 

“You make it sound like I’m a god or something!” Makkachin whined again but the two men ignored their poodle. Disbelief was dropping everywhere. “I am not a god Yuuri, I am as human as you are!”

“I’m still in college Victor, and things will only get worse after-! I’m not- I'll need you a lot more than you will ever need me!” Yuuri groaned. His hands were flailing and gesturing to their bodies. “What are we even doing?”

“What do you mean ‘what are we even doing’- We’re dating Yuuri, we have been for years now!” Victor risked to get a step closer to his boyfriend, but Yuuri took two back. Those meddling tears kept falling and Victor very much wants to wipe them away.

“When I graduate,” Yuuri took another step back and his voice cracked again, “You’ll find someone better-”

 “You can’t just decide what I want, whenever you want, Yuuri!”

 

* * *

 

Makkachin heard steps getting closer and closer to the door. He moved out of the way when his dumb human- fresh tears and angry eyes- emerged out of the room.

“Just, think about it.” his dad completely ignored Makkachin strutting to his side. He grabbed his coat and unlocked the front door. Makkachin stopped all of a sudden, noticing the anger evaporating slowly out and being replaced by sadness. His voice softer, shaky with each word, “I’m not coming back for a couple hours. And if this is what you really want...if you want to leave…” The door creaks open, “I’ll understand if you really don’t want anything to do with me anymore.”

The sound of the lock clicking echoed after his human’s departure. Makkachin turned around just in time to see his Kind Human fall to his knees. Both hands covering his eyes as small sobs wrack his body. He had stayed in their bedroom, still wearing one of Victor’s nightshirts and holding his glasses in a death grip.

Makkachin quickly ran to his Kind Human and nuzzled his nose in his hair as gently and lovingly as possible. He’s helped Kind Human through attacks before, but it doesn't mean it gets easier every time. It only makes Makkachin sadder and more persistent to keep the two owners together.

He needs to help his Kind Human and let him understand that his Dumb Human was being irrational, they both were. Despite what he said, separating was the very last thing Victor wanted. He nudged his Kind Human on the arm, being trapped in himself wouldn’t help at all and would only harm him. His Kind Human was out of breath, panting and Makkachin tried to check his pulse the way his Kind Human’s friend had taught him to do it, _smelling_ the odour of panic and adrenaline. A floppy ear pressed to his human’s neck and the smell of panic going strong by the second, Makkachin knew what to do. He whined and made his human focus on him with a kiss on his cheek.

“Kisses, Makkachin.” His Kind Human knew the drill. The very first time his dumb human and Makkachin saw their human having a panic attack, his Dumb Human thought it would be helpful if Makkachin was trained to coax Kind Hunan through attacks. Treats Human, also called Phichit by everyone, knew how to train him to help his Kind Human. So they practised a lot, for months, until they both knew how it would play out.

“Kisses” meant his Kind Human just needed cuddles and kisses and love. According to Treats Human, his Kind Human was aware of what was happening to him.

“Water” meant he needed a bottle of water that Makkachin had learned to bring him and he was still aware of the attack.

“Air” meant it was overwhelming his human and therefore he would bark to get someone to help him. Four barks meant his new dad just needed someone to talk him through the attack.

“Panic” was what Makkachin feared the most. He had only seen it once, a year ago during something important called “finals”. His Kind Human was staying up late, reading something on the kitchen counter when he suddenly stopped and his breathing was erratic. He remembers the way his Kind Human had looked at him with a look of fear and whispered “panic” before the coughing fit, crying and trying to catch his breath. Makkachin immediately ran to his Dumb Human, who was getting ready to sleep, and barked twice and paused then twice again. Dumb Human’s face turned pale and ran with Makkachin to the kitchen.

“Panic” meant his Kind Human couldn’t differ between his thoughts and the situation, it was too long and he couldn’t help the feeling inside of him, his kind human was fearing something Makkachin couldn’t bark at like spiders; it was something he hated.

Obeying his Kind Human, Makkachin nudged him up, showing his new dad the way with his nose to the bed behind them. Once settled in the sheets, Makkachin licked his hands and laid down next to Yuuri, letting his Kind Human hide his face in his fur. “I’m sorry, Makkachin,” he started. “I don’t want to end it, I don’t.”

Makkachin whined again, cuddling his Kind Human under his head. “I’m sorry you had to hear us fight.” He let his human pet his fur, letting the comforting feeling radiate from him so his Kind Human can feel the love and concern. “I am so sorry, Makkachin, I’m such a failure, I can’t even do this on my own.”

What his Kind Human didn’t know was that he was indeed overcoming his attack on his own. Makkachin knew that he wasn’t there to sweet talk his human. He was just giving him company, checking things don't go overboard while his Kind Human tried to set his beating heart back to normal. “I-” his kind human started between sobs, “I don’t want to be a burden to Victor, Makkachin.”

Makkachin whined and licked his Kind Human's cheek. _You’re not._

“I don’t want to be a burden and I don’t want to stop him from reaching higher,” Yuuri whispered and still clinging on Makkachin’s fur. “I know that things will get harder. I’ll graduate and I’ll be unemployed. Who would want to hire _me,_ my dancing isn't... It can't pay nearly enough for my half of the rent!” His Kind Human sniffles and brings Makkachin closer. He doesn't complain, more worried than anything. “Things will get worse, and I don’t want us to fall apart after all we’ve been through.” His Kind Human started crying again and Makkachin was sure that he was probably remembering all the times the three of them spent together through the years.

Makkachin remembers just the memories with his Kind Human, dancing in the living room, playing at the park, reading on the sofa and watching movies. He sure doesn't want that to stop. Ever.

His kind human was apologising for things that he couldn’t control. He knew his new dad couldn’t control his insecurities and would continue to think that way until he was proved otherwise. “Victor will find someone better later and I’ll be left behind, and that’ll hurt me too much…” there was a sob, “because I love him _too much_.”

And then it clicked. Makkachin remembers something shiny his dad showed him a few weeks back. After they walked with Kind Human back to his university and stopped by a store on the way back home, Dumb Human pulled out a tiny black box and wore the biggest smile he's ever seen before - heart shape and all.

“Do you think he’ll like it, Makkachin?” His dad kept fidgeting with the box but that smile was growing by the minute, “Do you think he’ll say yes?”

Makkachin knew for a fact Kind Human will say yes in a heartbeat. If his dumb human ever went through the damn ritual like normal humans do when they ask their mate to be their life long partner. But no, his dumb human kept pushing it off and kept that stupid box in his pocket whenever the two went out on their weekly dates.

Makkachin was getting really anxious and annoyed by how slow his dumb human was progressing. On days where his new dad was in class and his Dumb Human finished a shoot early, were the times Makkachin suffered for a couple hours. His dumb human would take out the gold ring and asked Makkachin to act as his kind human. It was quite silly. For one, Makkachin was a terrible actor. He had to sit in front of his Dumb human for what seemed like hours and listened to the countless whines and groans filled with a lot of complaining because however his Dumb Human was trying to propose _wasn’t perfect for Yuuri._

“Will you marry me, darling? Nope… that’s just… not us…” His dumb human said once.

“Will you give me the privilege to be your husban- _ugh!_ ” Makkachin shuddered at that one. If the usual words humans used when “proposing” weren’t for his humans then those words weren’t either.

“Makkachin, help me out, will you? Should I make it big? I want everyone to know- but- but you know Yuuri doesn’t like huge events or something too… that will bother him and might end up running away.”

He knew that Kind Human wanted something romantic, small and intimate. He had heard him talking to Treats Human about it; asking Makkachin’s kind human about how long the two had been together.

Makkachin remembers. 2 years, 4 months, 2 weeks and 3 days - according to dumb human and the calendar.

Now, he didn’t know how long that was, but it seemed pretty long and it’s been a long while since the last time he had seen his dumb human be this happy. Makkachin doesn't  mind. He remembers his kind human laughing and sighing in bliss. “It's been two years already,” he had said smiling with that characteristic blush of his that his dumb human loved.

“Do you want to marry him?” Treats Human had asked and with that, Makkachin rose from the couch and sat next to his human, laying his head on his lap trying to tell him that he wouldn’t mind at all if the three of them stayed together forever.

“Y-yeah, I mean, it would be pretty great… you know?” He felt his kind human nervously trying to explain what he wanted. “Though knowing Victor, he’ll probably do one of those huge flash mob proposals that’ll turn viral and- I really hope he remembers I don’t like those if he ever wants to propose to me.” Treats Human laughed.

“Maybe _you_ should propose?” Makkachin felt his human’s embarrassment and nuzzled his head for support.

“I would, I mean, I want to? But I’m scared, it’s way too early- look I haven’t finished college and Victor’s a _model_ , Phichit.” Treats Human shrugged and went back to the shiny rectangle toy with him too bright screen he clearly loves. “If I propose though-

“OH, I know! I know!” Treats Human shot his hand up. His excitement made Makkachin’s tail thump against the floor as he looked at his kind human’s friend. “You’ll do it at night right? You’ll take him to dinner the week it’s your turn to pay and after some _lovemaking-_ ”

“Phichit!”

The rectangle toy now was forgotten. “You’ll be cuddling and you’ll whisper in his ear that you want to spend the rest of your life with him and he’ll say he wants that too.” Treats Human cut off Kind Human’s rebuttal. “Because seriously Yuuri, that man is head over heels in love with you. _Madly_ in love with you, and-! Before you start talking! So are you!”

Makkachin checked his human’s pulse, smelling for adrenaline and the rush of blood, but relaxed when he noticed he was okay. Kind Human was just embarrassed. Though Treats Human was right. His humans love each other as much as he loves steak, maybe a bit more.

“Maybe I would like that.” His kind human mumbled that day.

Now that his humans were in a middle of a fight, Makkachin decided he couldn’t wait any longer and he would have to take matters into his own paws. He waited until his kind human stopped crying, checked his pulse and smelled for any sign that the panic might come back. His kind human was tired and slowly falling asleep, he was about to graduate - whatever that was - and he had been sleeping less and less. This was something he needed.

His kind human shifted slightly when Makkachin hopped off the bed but didn’t wake up. He went to their walk-in closet and looked to the dumb human’s side. He let out a whine when he saw so many “coats” not remembering which one had the ring.

 

* * *

 

It took Victor some time to come back home, having spent nearly a few hours on the street walking around the city aimlessly. If it wasn’t for the fact that he forgot his wallet and his stomach was begging for food, he would have spent the night at a bar in the bottom of a glass. He did, however, spend the better five minutes outside of his door with an ear against the wood. He hoped to hear _something_ if Yuuri went along with Victor’s idea.

A stupid idiotic idea, he berated himself.

But it was quiet, not even a shuffle from Makkachin. Darn these soundproof rooms.

 _Hurry up, face the consequences._ He unlocked the door and walked in as quietly as he was able to, and closes it quickly. His heart stopped before beating faster than before.

It was eerily quiet. He stood in the hallway for a good minute, desperate to hear _anything_ at this point.

 _Yuuri left._  

Victor’s chest suddenly felt tight.

_He’s gone, for good._

His heart is racing too fast. Everything is moving so fast he can’t handle it. He can’t deal with loneliness again, not again, not after Yuuri.

_You weren’t good enough._

Lungs losing their will to breathe properly. A sob here, a sob there, it wouldn’t mind if Yuuri wasn’t there anymore. It was better that way, Victor thought, he wasn’t enough for Yuuri and keeping him trapped next to him wouldn’t be the best.

_He didn’t want you._

Where was Makkachin? He needed the only constant comfort he had now. His best friend, the only friend who would listen and never judge him.

_He can do so much better._

Why hasn’t Makkachin come by to welcome him home?

_Not a home without Yuuri._

“Makkachin”, Victor surprised to hear his voice higher than normal.

A soft bark from the master bedroom responds back, but no other sign of anybody else to be in the apartment. With a heavy heart and tears threatening to escape, Victor forces himself to the bedroom.

“I’m home,” The greeting is forced, not the usual cheery shout, but a soft and broken call. That isn’t home anymore, and he doesn’t know when it’ll be home again, he shouldn’t have assigned Yuuri as his home, or give his heart completely to someone who deserves a lot more, but he did. He swings the slightly ajar door open and stopped short.

A dishevelled Yuuri was sitting on the edge of their bed –– can he still call it theirs if Yuuri hasn’t left? –– with Makkachin leaning against him with a concerned look. Victor immediately recognised the intimate scene, one he sometimes walked in after an attack and unfortunately too familiar. It wasn’t for the fact that Yuuri was cradling a small black box on the palms of his hands.

“Yuuri.”

 

* * *

 

Makkachin heard his human entering. He knew Dumb Human had been outside for a few long minutes and as much as he wanted to say _welcome back_ because it had taken him forever to come back, he knew what he had to do. And that was staying next to his Kind Human while he tried to get a reaction out of himself. He didn't know how long his dumb human would be out, but it was enough.

His Kind Human had been drifting to sleep when Makkachin dropped the black velvet box on his hands. Yuuri had even let out a small laugh with a “Makka, I’m not good at throwing you the ball, buddy.” But Makkachin insisted and his Kind Human noticed what he had in his hands was definitely not a ball but a small box - which Makkachin hated in his mouth, really, his mouth was feeling weird from the texture of it.

“Oh my _god_.”

Makkachin nuzzled and smelled for panic. What his human had said sounded more like a punch on his lungs. It, not that happy tune Makkachin wanted to hear, the one his Kind Human uses when he plays around with Dumb Human.

“OH MY GOD, MAKKACHIN!” he shrieked and sat up on the edge of the bed in shock, a hand flying to cover his lips.

They didn’t notice Dumb Human walking in, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks. Poor Dumb Human… he must’ve thought that Kind Human was leaving.

Ha, he knew better than that, but Makkachin understood. Kind of. He knew both his humans sometimes let their insecurities get them before anything.

“Yuuri…” Dumb human repeated as if he couldn’t believe Kind Human was still in their bedroom.

Kind Human looked up. Makkachin clearly saw how his Kind Human’s lip wobbled, more tears threatening to fall. His adam's apple bobbed, like the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat. Instead, he let out a sob.

That was it, Makkachin’s job was done. The moment his Dumb Human ran to Kind Human, Makkachin knew the fight was over. Dumb dropped to his knees in front of Kind Human. There were no words spoken to each other. Only hands grabbing for each other, speaking for them how much the two missed each other.

They both cried.

Makkachin went to his side of the room where his bed awaits him. He’s meddled enough for the time being.

 

* * *

 

"Yuuri, Yuuri, oh my god Yuuri, please, _please_ love, never leave me,”  Victor begged with every gasp he had in between their desperate crying.

“I’m not, I’m not,” Yuuri repeated combing Victor’s hair trying to comfort him. Voice small but strong nevertheless, repeating and repeating his wish. He wouldn’t leave, not there, not ever. “I love you, I love you so much.” Embarrassment could wait, Yuuri needed to voice out everything.

“I love you so much, my love, so much, I was terrified.” Victor let out a breath and they both tried to relax in their embrace.

It took some time before Yuuri persuaded Victor to move to their bed. Victor kept his grip on Yuuri’s waist. There wasn't a second where Victor’s hands weren't touching any part of Yuuri. He doesn't ever want to.

Once comfortable in bed, their bodies gravitated to each other on the bed, almost melting in each other’s embrace. The warmth was comforting.

“I’m sorry… I was selfish.” Yuuri started, breaking the silence. “I’m scared, for the future, for everything that is yet to come and I- I can’t handle it, Victor, I’m so sorry.” He started crying and he couldn’t help the small sob. “I’m scared, so scared of you leaving me- leaving because I need you so much more than you need me in your life,” Victor shook his head. “You can continue with your life but I- I need you! I need your help, no one cared for me as much as you have. I know life will get hard from here on out, and I’ll need you to get through those obstacles. But I can't be selfish...you can’t keep losing time or skipping photo shoots for me.”

Never has Yuuri ever talked about how he felt. He has always saved it to himself or someone who wanted to find out or did somehow. It was time to change that, it was time to say what he wanted and needed. It was time to let himself feel secure around someone. Someone like Victor would be more than perfect to do this.

Since the very first moment, he had thought Victor was perfect in every way. The following day to their meeting, he had seen Victor on an online ad on his Instagram feed. Phichit had squealed when he found out. Guang Hong had told him to call the model and Leo had told him to do so only if he felt comfortable.

Yuuri had never been so glad for accidental calls.

Or actually talking after an accidental call.

It had changed his life, in the best of ways. It had shown him how amazing Victor was, how even his flaws seemed perfect, and he was just your average dance student. He wondered if he’ll ever learn to love himself, but Victor had taught him how to do exactly that. Little by little, baby steps.

“What are you even talking about?” Victor’s laugh echoed around the room and even though it was brief Yuuri felt his heart melt. “You really don’t know how much I need you with me, do you?”

Victor had never seen eyes so beautiful. Every time Yuuri looks up with those large brown eyes and long lashes, he’s starstruck by them. It’s the most amazing evidence that this is real, that Yuuri is here with him. Yuuri is real and he loves him. “I can’t imagine a life without you, Yuuri.”

“B-bu-”

“No buts!” Victor kisses his forehead, “I love you Yuuri, with every fibre of my heart. I love to wake up every morning next to you, thankful for another day with you. And some mornings, I’m scared that I’ll end up doing something you don’t want and leave me in a blink of an eye. I am _terrified_.” His voice trembled and kissed Yuuri’s hair. He had always been terrified of being alone.

Victor had said countless times years ago that he was okay with it. That Makkachin is everything he needed. Yes, indeed, maybe. He was scared of hurting and getting hurt. He didn’t want a broken family like the one in his faint memories. But he was even more scared of someone so special to him to leave. It would mean starting all over again, back to square one and Victor isn't sure he could handle picking up the pieces of a broken heart again.

“You’re probably the craziest man alive to decide to stay by my side, Yuuri.” He let out a shaky breath and continued. “I’m so stubborn, people just-- leave.”

 

* * *

 

“I won’t.”

Makkachin wondered how much will it take them to remember about the little box. It’s still on the floor and it's been a few eternities by now.  Patience running low, Makkachin walked away from the warmth of his bed to the corner of the much larger bed meant for humans (and not dogs, what a shame). He picked up the box again for the last time (hopefully) before jumping to the bed and dropping it in the middle of them.

“Oh, right.” they both whispered at the same time when they stopped… Treats human calls it kissing.

“I- I,” Makkachin had never seen his dad so nervous. Not even the day they met Kind Human or the very first time they went out together. Or the night Kind Human stayed over for the very first time.

Victor took a deep breath.

“Before, I meant what I said,” his Dumb human started. “I do want to spend the rest of my life with you… If you let m-

“Of course.” His kind human’s voice was so light, so perfectly soft. Makkachin loved it when he talked like that, with so much love expressed in his voice.

Makkachin was so caught up in watching his humans be happy again, he forgot what he wanted after breakfast that morning. He had to ask for it anyway.

He gave them some time to laugh in glee and watched with interest when his Dumb Human slipped on the new toy, or ring, or whatever, on his Kind Human’s finger.

He barked and plopped in between his owners.

“Ah! Makkachin! Don’t think I forgot about you! You little sneaky baby!” his humans cradled him in between them and they kissed and pet him like they did every morning when they wake up.

Makkachin had never felt so happy! He imagines paradise is no longer beef or his Kind Human’s steamed buns. Now, it’s being wrapped around his two favourite humans, feeling the love their small family shared.

“No, but really Makkachin, I was waiting after Yuuri’s graduation.”

_Sure._

“Oh my god, Yuuri, look at him! He’s actually glaring!”

Makkachin whined. He loved his humans, he loved his humans no matter how dumb they were, he loved them more than any food he had ever tried from Treats Human. He wouldn’t have this any other way.

 

 

**—  Bonus  —**

 

The morning after, both husbands-to-be went back to their usual routine on a Saturday at 9 am. But this time, a little different. Cuddle in bed, with their fiancé. Prepare breakfast and eat on the patio, as fiancée. Walking Makkachin, hand in hand, betrothed to each other with a simple gold band on Yuuri’s ring finger showcasing their love to the world.

The same gold band Yuuri can’t help but stare at it fondly during their walk.

“Victor?”

“Yes, love?” His fiancé was watching in the corner of his eye with a loving look of his own

Yuuri rubbed the band between his fingers and smiled at his future husband.

“I want to walk Makkachin every morning, with you, for the rest of my life.”

Victor nearly stumbled. He whipped his head to the side, barely registering Makkachin’s barking. He almost broke when Yuuri held on his hand to slip a gold band, his own hands shaking with nerves.

He didn’t know that Yuuri had thought the same thing. He didn’t know that Yuri had been saving, restraining himself from every little pleasure to get this ring. He didn’t know that Yuuri had asked Phichit for help, how they have struggled to get it without embarrassing Yuuri or how in the end Phichit had told him to get his shit together and buy the one he wanted because it’s worth it - And yes, it was so worth it. He didn’t know that this is how Yuuri wanted to propose. Because Makkachin was the reason they first met, he deserved the honor of being part of their proposal - Makkachin deserved everything in the world because he changed Yuuri’s life.

No, not only Yuuri's, _their_ life, and quite literally tangled them beautifully, in the best of ways.

“ _Yuuri,_ " Victor breathed and grasped Yuuri’s hands, kissing his knuckles and the ring. “That sounded like a proposal.”

It was, in a way, and a promise. For love, for life.

**Author's Note:**

> We're slightly sorry! But hey, happy ending! Thank you for your support and loving comments on part 1 ❤! We hope you like this part just as much and let me tell you, we'll be adding more so stay tuned! 
> 
> Please Subscribe to the series for future works! Kudos and comments are appreciated, as it validates our writing and self worth haha.


End file.
